


Best Destiny

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Introspection of Spock's thinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from the Star Trek novel. I found Spock's character arc, even into the new movies, to be very fitting for the character.
> 
> Rest in Peace, Leonard Nimoy, and know you have left your own legacy for the ages.

In leaving Vulcan for Starfleet, Spock had rebelled against his father.

In returning there to purge his emotions, he had rebelled against himself.

His nature was not one heritage, but two. He had to accept that he need not choose on over the other to be true to some ideal. His path was to find the journey that merged the two into one, shaping him as a unique individual that embodied IDIC.

It was that realization that made him see, logically, he was perhaps most suited to the reconciliation of the Romulans and the Vulcans.

It was his best destiny.


End file.
